Leather Gloves and Silken Scarves
by awkwardturtle10
Summary: They took turns in this game. Sometimes it was Promise who was tied up and, and sometimes it was Niko who was spanked. Promise/Niko. Consensual sex and play.


They took turns in this game. Promise felt heat rise in her cheeks as she thought of the last time it had been her turn. Niko was merely human, but he had calloused hands and a strength throughout his body that made her often forget that fact. Every touch to her body had been sure and steady. She'd been on her stomach, both hands grasping her iron bed frame, and Niko had three fingers curling inside of her as his other hand delivered hard, sharp blows to the backs of her thighs. His tongue traced her shoulder blade as he leaned close, one hand slipping deeper inside her as the other continued to punish her. She'd arched her back, pushing up onto her knees as Niko found that agonizingly perfect place within her. Waves of pleasure pulsed through her, and it wasn't long before Niko had changed positions, his lips tattooing a trail from her back to her reddened ass to her clit. His hands had held her hips as his tongue explored every possible nerve ending connected to her clitoris. He'd sucked and kissed and lapped and licked until she came, and came, and came.

Funny that the thought of that should make her blush now, considering the position she currently had Niko in. His grey eyes were so serious as they met hers, hungry and trusting and needing. She could stare into his eyes all night, but little else could be accomplished while doing so. She grazed his lips with a soft kiss after she'd finished securing his hands above his head. Cal had once commented on the steel chandelier that hung low in her room. It had no candles, featured no glass adornments, and it did not sway as most chandeliers did. He had innocently mused that it was a weird decoration, evidently not drawing any conclusions about the reinforced brackets that attached it to a beam in her ceiling, or the stray piece of dark silk that had remained tied to a curvature, forgotten from the night before.

Niko's feet still firmly touched the ground, but with his arms hyperextended and secured to the chandelier with silk scarves, his movement was much more restricted. Promise, fully dressed, had to stand on the bed in order to secure the ties, and she gazed down upon Niko with desire. As soon as he'd stepped into her bedroom, he had stepped out of his shoes, placing them neatly beside her dresser. He had stared at her as he'd undressed, a small smile threatening to quirk its way over his mouth. As long as that look was directed at her, she would never wonder how he felt for her. He wanted her, and he wanted to give as much of himself up to her as he could. She knew that his first loyalty would always be to his family, but on the nights when there was no immediate danger at home, he allowed himself vulnerability and pleasure with her. Niko held her gaze as he slipped off his shirt and stepped out of his pants. He folded both, stacking them on the dresser, and then he'd pulled down his underwear and done the same with it. Promise broke eye contact as she took in the sight of him, familiar but wholly arousing all the same. He'd then crossed the room and greeted her with a kiss to her cheek. She'd taken his hands in hers, rough and warm, and bound them with the scarf. Now that they were secured above his head, she allowed herself a longer, deeper kiss, all the more alluring for his hands' inability to touch her. A small murmur of pleasure rumbled deep in his throat as she pulled away. Promise reached down to give him a quick stroke—she knew without looking that he was already hard. In a flash, she released him with a wink and pulled a thick leather strap off the bed behind her.

She took her time, carefully slapping stripe after stripe across Niko's ass and thighs. He was such a beautiful man. His olive skin tinged pink as she whipped him. She couldn't see his face, and, stalwart as he was, he didn't cry out. He did inhale sharply as she struck him in the same place, right on the crest of his cheeks, twice in a row. She wished briefly that he could bend over, but that wasn't physically possible in this position. With an inward shrug, she made do without this convenience. She snapped the strap up and down his thighs again, smiling at the darker color they were taking on. Not making it quite up to his ass yet, she took a break from her onslaught and slid a cool hand over Niko's reddened bottom. Her smile widened as he flinched at the unexpected touch. He let out a quiet snort, and she guessed that he was smiling too. She gave his ass a firm rub, sure that her touch relieved a bit of the sting—for the moment. She loved the feel of his ass under her hand. It was possible Niko had less than an ounce of fat on his entire body, and his fleshy cheeks were firm under her touch. She grazed her fingernails down over his thighs—lightly, but he flinched once more. She was teasing him, and he loved it. With a contented sigh, she dropped the strap onto the ground and cupped his ass one more time. From within her pockets, she drew out a pair of supple leather gloves, perfectly fitted to snugly fit her hands. She let them make a small _pop_ as slid them on, to let him hear what she was doing. These were his favorite, she knew.

Her gloved hands made a very different sound than the strap had as she spanked him. She had more control over where her swats landed now, and she spanked him right where his cheeks met his thighs as much as she could. Over and over again, she slapped his ass, putting a little more of her vampiric strength into it each time. Finally, she elicited a slight, "Ahh," from him, signaling her only to spank harder still. After a few more moments, his feet began to move. He, of course, had nowhere to go, but he shifted his weight up and down from foot to foot. Naked, this was her warrior, doing his best not to hop and down from the sting of a spanking. She laughed and pressed herself against him, continuing to spank with her right hand as she curled her right leg gracefully around his left. She placed her bare foot over his to still his movement and took his dick into her gloved left hand.

Niko exhaled sharply as the leather rubbed against him. The friction was unbelievable, and the contrasting feelings of pain and desire had him very close. Promise knew, and spanked him one final, extra hard, time before reaching up to grip his braid in her hand. She tugged it fiercely and rose to her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "Don't you dare."

She released him from both hands and moved to face him. His lips were parted, and his eyes as wild as she'd seen them. She pulled herself to sit up on the edge of the platform bed and pushed back her skirt. She wasn't wearing underwear. Reaching out, she pulled Niko toward her. She'd tested this many times before to ensure that the chandelier positioned a man close enough to the bed that he could still fuck her while restrained. The bed was high, but Niko was tall. With ease, she guided him to slide his length into her. She kept a firm hold on his hips, and she herself let out a quiet moan as they fit together. Promise was wet, and she smiled in pleasure as Niko thrust against her. She wrapped both legs around his back and took him in. She knew that his years of meditation and exercise allowed him the core strength to not lose balance as she fucked him. She knew his ass was burning and she could feel how much he was enjoying this. Careful not to lose her own balance, she reached behind him to spank him one more time. With that, he took her permission to come, deep inside her. He exhaled and gently, she slid away from him.

She let him continue to stand there, spent, as she removed her clothes. She could feel his eyes on her as she stood once more on the bed and untied his restraints. His arms, liberated, wrapped around her and he pressed his head against her chest, bare but for her pearls.

Niko leaned up and kissed her, his tongue warm inside her mouth. "I love you," Promise murmured. Niko took her hand and helped her to step down from the bed. He kissed her again and ran a shaky hand down her arm.

It was late, and Promise's curtains were open, the sun having long set. A sliver of the moon was barely visible in the cloudy night. "Why don't you lie down? I'll make some tea for us," she said, pressing a light kiss against his jaw.

Niko's eyes were full of affection as he watched her move toward the kitchen. He felt happy, and more than that, he felt safe with her. He climbed onto the bed, letting out a satisfied hiss as his ass brushed against Promise's satin sheets. He closed his eyes until she returned with two cups of tea, and then they sat in bed together and he told her about his day. She listened as he told her about the things that were worrying him and about his hopes for the coming months. After, he held her as she slept, beautiful and dreaming in his arms.


End file.
